104'F
by Stardust Ziggy
Summary: Sirius está com febre. Muita febre.


**Observações:** °F = °C × 1,8 + 32, logo °C = (°F - 32) / 1,8

**Gênero:** Essa fic é uma pseudo-slash. Se você não gosta de homem-com-homem, pode ler pra rir da minha incontestável habilidade de fazer um romance "moderno".

**104ºF**

Sirius estava com febre. Muita febre. Eu nunca pensei que fosse vê-lo doente algum dia, ele sempre me pareceu indestrutível, inabalável. Era sempre ele que ria, latia, quando me via tossir e me mandava parar de fumar. Não que eu fumasse, mas eu tossia. Eu tossia desgracadamente e ele achava graça. Mas não naquele dia. Daquela vez, ele estava tossindo como um cão moribundo. E eu não estava achando graça nenhuma.

- Sirius! – eu não suportava mais ficar na cama pensando que ele podia estourar as veias do rosto de tanto tossir. Pulei da cama e tropecei desesperado até os dosséis fechados de Sirius, que mal abafavam as tossidas ruidosas. Afastei as cortinas e o encontrei virado para cima, os cobertores já muitas vezes embolados, chutados e puxados de volta cobrindo desajeitados até o peito, uma vermelhidão subindo de seu pescoço e contornando seu maxilar, descendo da testa e torneando embaixo dos olhos. Ele piscou e sua boca entreabriu.

- Remo! – Sirius exclamou como se tivesse finalmente me reconhecido. Tossiu novamente. Ele deu um sorriso bobo.

- Sirius, você... – Está bem? Pergunta idiota. Claro que não estava. Não terminei de falar, e Sirius me encarou com curiosidade, esperando que eu surgisse com alguma grande novidade. Levei minha mão até sua testa, e ele a seguiu com os olhos, com uma animação estranha para quem estava tossindo as tripas.

- Ei... – ele disse de repente, afastando minha mão de seu rosto e me puxando pela gola do pijama para mais perto. – Você cortou os cabelos!

Eu não. Então percebi que havia algo muito estranho acontecendo com Sirius. Faltava alguma coisa em seus olhos. Ele parecia um tanto confuso, como se tivesse acabado de chegar a um lugar novo. E eu, no que parecia, estava com um cabelo novo.

- Ficou bonito. – ele disse, levando as duas mãos até a minha cabeça e mexendo nos meus cabelos que nunca foram nada extraordinários.

Sirius estava definitivamente alucinando.

Ele continuou deslizando os dedos pelos meus cabelos com uma expressão maravilhada, e meus joelhos começaram a doer. Sirius não ia parar, estava realmente entretido com os meus cabelos. Sentei-me e deixei que continuasse.

- Ei! – ele exclamou novamente, arregalando os olhos, alegre. Suas mãos escorregaram dos meus cabelos para o meu rosto e eu devo ter ficado tão vermelho e quente quando Sirius. – Você é bonito.

Eu não era bonito. Ele era. Bonito demais.

- Você está doente. – eu disse. Ele riu, rouco, e tossiu no final, sem fôlego, me desesperando por alguns segundos.

- Doente, Remo? – ele repetiu, ainda rouco – Eu não fico doente. Você fica. Toda hora.

Ele levou uma mão trêmula ao meu rosto, e eu voltei a corar sob aquele olhar abobalhado que parecia tão cheio de razão, mesmo ardendo em febre e tossindo agonizantemente.

- Viu? Quente _de novo_. – ele disse rindo.

Sim, eu estava quente, eu estava vermelho, eu estava tonto, minhas mãos suavam, minha boca secou e eu sentia que podia cair da cama se me distraísse. Logo, ou eu tinha uma alergia forte a Sirius, ou ele era simplesmente bonito demais.

A primeira opção era possível, mas segunda era inegável.

De repente senti que não ia cair, mas ser derrubado da cama. Sirius se apoiava nos meus ombros para se erguer com muito esforço, coisa que eu não podia permitir que ele fizesse.

- Sirius... não, você não... – eu comecei, tentando forçá-lo a se deitar. Em vão: Sirius era forte demais até para um doente. Tudo que eu pude fazer foi ajeitar os travesseiros atrás dele, mas ele não parecia estar interessado em se recostar em travesseiros. Parecia estar muito interessado em mim, na verdade. Isso me deixou, de uma forma esquisita, muito feliz.

Sirius se inclinou para frente.

- Opa. – ele disse quando eu o segurei, apoiando sua cabeça no meu ombro e o segurando pelas costas. Ele respirou fundo. Estava tão quente! Ter seu pescoço contra o meu me deu um anseio de correr com ele para o banheiro e enfiá-lo debaixo de uma ducha gelada, mas ao mesmo tempo, segurá-lo daquela forma era bom demais para pensar em abaixar febres.

Sou uma criaturinha egoísta.

- Ei!

O que agora?

- Você cheira bem também. – ele disse farejando meu pescoço.

Eu estava cometendo o crime de abusar de alguém com a capacidade de pensar expressamente reduzida. Mas que culpa eu tinha? Afinal, quando Sirius roçou o rosto quente para cima até que ficássemos com os narizes se tocando, eu também não estava com o raciocínio afiado. Nem pronto para o próximo passo onde as alucinações de Sirius o levariam.

Fui tomado pelo beijo mais tosco que já recebi, mas certamente o melhor. Seus lábios estavam quentes, e ele com certeza não tinha noção do que fazia. Eu também não tinha mais. De repente, já não nos importávamos se dentes batiam, se Sirius mal conseguia se agüentar sentado, se estávamos no dormitório com Tiago e Pedro.

Sirius parou, arfando, escorregando a cabeça de volta para o meu ombro, completamente sem ar.

- Ei... – ele disse, com a voz fraca – Eu acho que eu gosto de você.

- ... obrigado. – eu respondi, resumindo toda a minha idiotice em uma só palavra.

Ele tossiu ruidosamente e respirou fundo, fechando os olhos.

- Remo... eu to cansado. – ele disse de uma forma quase inaudível. Eu imediatamente reajustei seus travesseiros e o ajudei a se deitar.

Sirius não estava mais com o sorriso bobo com qual me recebera. Agora sim parecia doente de verdade. Me arrependi de ter exigido tanto de sua energia.

- Amanhã você vai estar melhor – eu prometi me levantando. Ele concordou, fechando os olhos. Arrastou os cobertores de volta para o peito.

- Ah... - eu comecei, mas ele não respondeu – Me desculpe.

Sirius já estava dormindo.

Dirigi-me de volta para a minha cama, a cabeça girando. Meu rosto começou a esquentar novamente, fiquei tonto outra vez e por sorte minha cama estava lá para me agüentar. Eram três e meia da manhã, eu estava com mais sono do que me lembrava. Fechei as cortinas automaticamente ao me sentar na cama, e daí não me lembro de mais nada.

Era de manhã. Eu sabia por que o maldito sol atravessava minhas pálpebras e me dava a visão de uma paisagem vermelha irritante. Estava frio, meus cobertores não eram suficientes. E apesar de saber que eu era relativamente cabeçudo, minha cabeça nunca fora tão pesada.

Abri os olhos com muito esforço e a minha cabeça latejou insuportavelmente antes da minha vista encontrar um foco. Distingui Sirius parado em pé, completamente recuperado da gripe de quarta-feira, à beira da minha cama.

- Remo, você está fervendo!

**The Fim.**

**Observações II – vai, estou evoluindo nessa coisa de slash, ler não é tão fácil como fazer... dêem um crédito, está até decente.**

**Ou não? Podem comentar, criticar, elogiar, ameaçar e fazer pedidos, tudo ajuda a construir melhores Sirius/Remo(us) para esse mundo. :D**


End file.
